Stray
by PixieDust291
Summary: Yami is a seriously overworked veterinarian. He nurses a cat back to health, not realizing the feline is the answer to all of his problems. What is a man to do when a very cute and naked cat boy says he has come to satisfy his every desire?


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic homosexual nature (Puzzleshipping), with adorable animal features. Consider yourself warned.

**Stray**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_ He could feel the heat soaking into his paw pads. The concrete he walked across was filled with people, who cared not that he was struggling to even walk a straight line. They would bump into him, knock him down, and occasional the really mean ones would spit on him. Despite their cruelty he merely struggled to get back on his four legs and then hobble on. His head throbbed and his vision was blurred_._ He stumbled off the sidewalk onto some black surface that was even hotter. His stomach turned and his body immediately bunched up as it began heaving. Something was wrong, he knew it. A blaring noise assaulted his sensitive ears. He tried to turn and look where it was coming from as the ground beneath him seemed to rumble. All he could make out was some red shape growing bigger as it drew closer at an alarming speed. Then all of the sudden his vision seemed to turn upside down and look straight up at the clear, sunny sky. His body felt weightless. He was encased in something solid and protected. He heard garbled screaming, but did not have the capacity to make out the words. Before his eyes a man's face shielded him from the glare of the sun. All he could make out were a pair of wine colored eyes looking down at him._

The phone's high pitched ringing awoke Yami from his short nap. His eyes slowly opened and he could still feel the sleep particles clinging to his lashes. His blinked and grabbed the receiver, which was two inches from his head. He had fallen asleep again at his desk, which had become a common occurrence for him. As his vision cleared he noticed the glass of apple juice next to his keyboard. It had become such a common occurrence, in fact, that his colleague Yusai had actually taken to leaving a drink by his keyboard for him whenever he knew Yami had the graveyard shift.

"Hello. Furry Friends Veterinary Clinic."

"Hey doc. Strawberry's been calving for a good hour now and she isn't getting along with it anymore. I think there might be a problem. Can ya' come on down?" Yami quickly glance at his computer. It was three in the morning.

"Yes Mr. Campbell. I'll be there within the hour." He replied. He quickly but politely ended the phone conversation and got up from his desk. He stretched, hearing the bones in his shoulders and back pop back into place. God, he had to stop sleeping in that chair. He did some stretches from side to side, getting blood back into his muscles. If he kept sleeping in that chair he was going to be walking round like an old man before he was even thirty. He turned and grabbed his white lad coat. As he walked down the hall of the clinic he spotted his assistant Jaden doing inventory of all their medications. "Jaden, I didn't know you worked tonight?"

The young brunet turned and gave him a sleepy yet happy smile "Yup. Yusai said it wasn't safe for you to be here alone."

"So he put you on graveyard duty with me?" Yami chuckled and began to put on his lab coat "I'm off to Mr. Campbell's farm to take care of Strawberry. Apparently she's having trouble with the birth. You wanna come?" He asked the question only to watch Jaden squirm. The boy was a good assistant, but he knew fully well Jaden preferred to stay with the smaller animals.

"I- I still have all the flee medication, wormers, ear mite tonics, and… and… oh, the toothpaste! Yeah, I still have all that to take inventory off."

"Aw, too bad. Want me to bring you back anything on me way back?"

Jaden's face visibly brightened as an almost daydream like look came over his face "A burger would be nice." Yami nodded as he then walked the rest of the way down the hall, grabbed his keys, and was out the door.

On the drive over he reflected on his peculiar dream. How odd was it that he had dreamed he was the cat that he had saved from being hit nearly a few days prior? Not to mention that whole incident still left Yami on edge. He had been going back to the clinic after getting pastries and coffee from the café just down the street when he saw this very small brown cat wobble down the sidewalk and then collapse in the middle of the cross walk. At first he had not believed what he was seeing. No one had seemed to even notice the feline. No one stopped. No one helped. No one even cared. When the crosswalk light had turned red a fraction of a second later a red sports car had come screaming around the corner. Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion. Yami stared at the car, vaguely aware of the whispered murmurs around him.

"Stupid animal. You think they would learn."

"Is it really… of god."

Yami ground his teeth and looked back to the cat. The feline was shivering and hacking uncontrollably. Without a thought he dashed forward, letting the drinks and pastries fly. He could feel his boots push off against the asphalt with surprising detail. He could see out of his peripheral vision as the car drew nearer an nearer as every second he came closer and closer to saving the cat. When his fingers grasped the soft furry body he kicked off of the ground with as much force as he could. He somersaulted out of the way just a second before the car would have hit him. The red sports car hadn't even slowed down or stopped. Yami had kneeled there on the other side of the cross walk with the cat protectively cradled in his arm, just staring in shock. He had merely acted out of impulse. He was a veterinarian after all. He had dedicated his life to helping and saving all animals. He looked back down at the cat, who had gazed up at him with glassy eyes. It had mewed pitifully.

He had immediately rushed the cat back to the clinic and ordered Jaden to do an immediate blood work and X-ray. He had even interrupted Yusai with a routine check up of a dog to get his help. What they had found had horrified all of them. The cat's tox-screen had come back with antifreeze poisoning. Yami's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he came upon a red light. Antifreeze was one of the most common ways heartless people attempted to 'decrease the surplus population' of animals. Luckily, they had found the cat in time. After pumping his stomach and seeing to any additional health needs the cat had been placed in the recovery room. Every day sense then Yami had gone to check on the feline. At first the cat had been groggy and disoriented. A side effect of the medication he was on. Yet still, Yami would open the cage every time and gently petted the cat's head. After no persisting problems appeared Yami had taken the feline off the medication, which of course had made the cat more alert. In the beginning the cat had been rather shy and disinterested in contact. Which had lead to Yami simply pulling up a chair and talking to the cat. He knew it was probably odd to just strike up a one sided conversation, but it seemed to calm the cat. Every time he would start explaining how his day was or what he thought or felt inevitably the cat would wander over to the cage door and watch him intently. Yami knew the cat understood. All animals understood humans, it was just that long ago humans had lost the ability to understand them in return. After several days of talking finally Yami had managed to get the cat comfortable enough to allow him to hold him.

His cinnamon colored fur had been so soft to the touch, and his breed had been a complete mystery to Yami. So, he had done some goggle research. After many searches through cat breed databases he had managed to find a picture of a cat that had looked exactly like the one he had saved. An abyssinian. A breed of domesticated cat with a distinctive ticked coat. The Abyssinian has alert, relatively large pointed ears. The head is broad and moderately wedge shaped. Its eyes are almond shaped and colors include gold, green, hazel or copper. The paws are small and oval. The legs are slender in proportion to the body, with a fine bone structure. The Abyssinian has a fairly long tail, broad at the base and tapering to a point. The Abyssinian's nose and chin usually form a straight vertical line when viewed in profile. A _m_-shaped marking is often found in the fur on the forehead. This is because they are direct cousins to the very lovable tabbies. The description had fit his cat to a T. Except for one little attribute. His cat had violet eyes! He had never seen such gorgeous eyes on an animal. And sometimes it was unearthly in the way the cat looked at him. He swore he could see them sparkling. His thoughts were cut short as he turned onto the dirt road and began to drive up to the farm at the top of the hill.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Hey Yami do we have any more of those pain patches?" Yusai asked as he walked in and opened the cupboard. Yami looked up from his paperwork, fully intending to answer his colleague's but his eyes immediately fixated on Yusai's tight buttocks.

"I…" he shook himself "I believe they're-" He was cut off because at that moment Yusai bent over to look in the cupboard under the sink. Yami could only stare. The moment Yusai stood up Yami got control of himself and turned back to his computer.

"Never mind. I found them." The black haired man said as he opened the package. Yami didn't even hear him. He was to busy mentally scolding himself. He rubbed a hand over his face. To many days of long work hours, stress, and trying to catch up on sleep had left no room for any kind of social life. He could not remember the last time he had been with anyone. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he had even had a moment to by with himself. He glanced over his shoulder. Through the lab coat and clothes even he could tell his colleague had a nice body. Even the thought of it already had Yami's blood heating. He sighed and tried to think of other things. It was not as if he had a romantic affiliation with his colleague, far from it. But even he could appreciate a good looking man, especially when he had been starving himself for so long. "Yami, you alright?"

Yami nodded, still refusing to look at Yusai. "Of course I am. Why would I not be." From behind him he heard Yusai sigh before Jaden burst into the room, looking panicked.

"The cat is gone! I went to feed all the animals their midday meal and the cage was open."

"Which cat? You're going to have to be more specific." Yusai asked.

"That stray cat that Yami found." Jaden answered.

Worry gripped Yami so tight he swore he was wearing a straight jacket. He shook his head. It would not do any good to become hysterical. "Jaden do a thorough search of the entire clinic. Yusai," he glanced down at the pain patches in Yusai's hand "Finish whatever it is your doing and then help Jaden look. I'm going to go look outside." Both nodded and then left. Yami took off down the hall and opened the front door, ignoring the curious glances he got from the people passing by. The fresh air did wonders to clear his mind of his moment's ago arousal. Where could the cat have gone? How had it even gotten out? He looked along the side of the building and then just in case checked the kennels in the back. He returned empty handed to his office. Maybe the security cameras would- he nearly stumbled at the doorway to his office because of what he saw.

The cat was laying in his chair! The feline raised its head as he entered and mewed at him. Its purple eyes shinning and it even appeared he was smiling. Yami stared down at the cat for a moment before he sighed and extending his hand to scratch between the cat's ears. "Are where did you go? Are you some kind of magician?" The cat yawned, showing off perfectly long white fangs. He chuckled "Don't do that to me alright." The cat blinked up at him "Seriously. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." The cat continued to stare at him. For a moment Yami thought that he and the cat were having a serendipitous moment, but then the feline turned its head and began grooming its fur. Yami lifted the cat off the seat, sat down, and then placed the cat back in his lap. His hand stroked comfortingly down the cat's spine. A loud rhythmic purr vibrated from the small body. Yami smiled and leaned back his head as he closed his eyes.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_He was in his kitchen and opening the twist cap on the top of a gallon of milk. "Master!" cried out a young and happy voice. He turned as a boy that looked just like him came around the corner and ran up to him. The boy's smile was the perfect picture of erotic innocence. It was then Yami noticed the tan black tipped cat ears twitched in excitement just behind the boy's blonde bangs. Swaying behind his completely naked body was a long brown cat tail. He subconsciously knew he should be astounded, but apparently his dream self found nothing abnormal about seeing a mini cat version of himself. He chuckled as he looked down at the boy, who was at least an inch shorter then him. "Is my kitty hungry?" he asked as he poured a small bit of the milk into a saucer. The boy mewed in delight and watched with wide eyes as he placed the saucer on the ground. The moment his hand left the saucer the cat fell to his knees and began licking up every drop. The position the boy was in was possibly the most arousing sight Yami had ever seen. He lay on the ground on all fours with his bottom raised in the air. His long tail was swaying back and forth across his round and firm buttocks. His little pink tongue lapped at the white liquid in the dish with vigor._

_When the dish was empty the boy moaned and peered up at Yami with pleading eyes. "Does my kitten want more?" Yami asked in a low voice. _

_The boy nodded "I want…" he blushed adorably "I want master's cream."_

"_Oh?" Yami grinned with a raised brow "That's very dirty, kitten. Wanting my cream." _

_The boy's cat ears folded back, making him look even more adorable "But I love drinking master's cream."_

"_Well then…" Yami whispered as he thumbed open the button at the top of his pants and then slid down the zipper "I wouldn't be a very good master to deny my kitten what he wants." He pushed his leather pants and underwear halfway down his thighs. His erection, hard and long, stood proudly at attention. The boy pounced on it as if it were some kind of toy. Yami gasped loudly as the boy wasted no time in swirling his tongue around the dusk head and then engulfing it with his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down the underside while one hand pulled and lightly squeezed Yami's testicles. "Oh…fuck." Yami moaned as he lost his balance and fell against the kitchen counter "Suck it kitten." The boy closed his eyes as he let the length slide against his lips until only the head remain inside before he obeyed Yami's command. He teasingly licked several times over the slit then without warning he deep throated him in one swift motion. Yami screamed as his release crashed down on him. The boy shivered, eyes going wide, but did not pull away. He eagerly accepted every generous spurt. As Yami's sex grew soft the boy eventually pulled away. "Wait." Yami gasped, his voice heavy with exhaustion. "Open your mouth." The boy shivered once more and opened his mouth. Yami fell to his knees and captured the boy's mouth in a hot tongue twisting kiss. The boy's blush went from a soft pink to a dark rose as he moaned into Yami's mouth. When they broke apart Yami licked his lips "Now you can swallow." the boy gulped and moaned._

"Yami, Yusai bought pizza!" Jaden all but screamed in Yami's year. Yami bolted upright in his chair and looked around him in shock. Jaden jumped back at his reaction and regarded him with a worried gaze "Yami?"

Yami looked down at his lap. Thankfully the cat was still there and hiding his obvious bulge, however the cat was also looked up at him with a knowing glint in his amethyst eyes. He was probably just imagining it. He turned to Jaden with a forced smile "I'm sorry Jaden. I was just having a scary dream is all."

"A dream?" the teen asked "About what."

Frantically Yami tried to think of something scary "Um… I just saw Pan's Labyrinth a few days ago. And I had a nightmare that I was trying to run away from the thing with the eyes for fingers." Jaden's face paled and he shivered. Yami mentally smirked "You know it?"

Jaden nodded "Don't remind me, man." He shivered again "Anyway, Yusai closed up shop and since today is our third year anniversary he bought pizza! You should come get some before it's all gone." Yami nodded and Jaden bolted out of the room, frantic to go and grab more pizza for himself. The kid practically thrived on junk food. The moment Jaden was gone Yami sighed and cradled his head in his hands. What was going on with him? He knew he was desperate but to have a dream about getting a blow job from a cat version of himself. He groaned as he remembered how erotic the boy had looked. He had always preferred men younger them himself, but they had never been that young. They had never been that… perfect. The cat in his lap meowed. He looked down at it then lifted it into his arms "Come on little one, lets put you back in your cage."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

That weekend he had graveyard duty again, except this time Jaden had come down with a cold and had had to call in sick. Yami busied himself by checking up on each patient in the recovery room. The dog and her puppes puppies seemed to be doing well, the turtle with the shell infection seemed to be less lethargic, the tabby's leg seamed to be almost healed, and finally the Chihuahua with lupus was finally growing his hair back. Yami smiled as he walked out the recovery room, jotting down some notes on his clip board as he walked. He stopped in mid stride when he heard the tingling of a bell followed by a child's giggle. He looked behind him and then around him. In the lit hallway there was nothing but the stainless white tile and walls with hung pictures of painted scenery. His brows furrowed. He began walking again only to have the sound of a tinkling ball chime once more. This time Yami pinpointed where it was coming from. Thinking it was maybe an intruder he set down his clip board and made his way to one of the examination rooms. He opened the door and turned on the light. He then went to the sink and opened the cupboard, taking out a small vile of clear liquid and a packaged syringe. Ripping open the plastic he quickly tipped the bottle upside down and pierced its protective rubber opening with the sharp metal. He filled the syringe halfway full with the mild sedative before turning and heading back out the door. He made his way to the lobby, peeking around the corners as he went. If it was an intruder, this sedative would more than take care of him until Yami could call the cops.

However, when Yami reached the lobby, the door was still locked and there was no one to be seen. In the darkness the moonlight shown brightly through the windows and cast everything in a blue glow. Yami still looked around, sure that he couldn't have just been hearing things. Yet after a moment of not hearing or seeing anything, Yami rolled his eyes and set the syringe down on the counter. "Great. First the dreams and now I'm hearing things. Perhaps Yusai's right. Maybe I should just take a week off and relax." A soft mew turned his attention to his right. On the windowsill the abyssinian sat looking at him, its indigo eyes bright in the moonlight. The cat had recover a few days ago, but Yami had not had the heart to just cast it out in the world once more. So, he had let the cat just simply roam around the clinic. "Hey little one. What are you doing up there?" The cat turned and began to lick the pad of its front right paw. "You didn't hear anything did you." He chuckled "You know sometimes I really think I need a vacation." He sighed "Man. What I wouldn't give for just…" he lost his train of thought as he recalled the last dream he had. Yet another dream where the mysteriously cat boy had made another show stooping appearance, except luckily this time Yami had been in his house when he had woken up in a warm sweat with a raging erection. He gulped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is that what you wish?" A seductive sweet voice whispered in his ear. Yami jolted and turned to his right, but saw no one. The laughter, like he had heard before, reverberated around him. Thoroughly freaked Yami turned and made a mad dash down the hall, ducking into one of the examination rooms. He closed and locked the door behind him. His breathing coming in frantic gaps as his hands franticly searched for the light switch. The lights flashed on before he slowly backed away from the door as he gulped.

"There's no need to be frightened." Yami yelped and turned. On the examination table, completely naked, his tan tail swaying behind him, and a smile on his face as he tossed and caught a jingling ball kitty toy in his right had, was the cat boy. Yami's mouth fall open as he stared in shock. The boy laughed and then tossed the ball into the air. The plastic toy vanished in a burst of sparkles.

"You… You…" Yami could only stutter. The boy leaned up and fixed Yami with his shimmering amethyst eyes. In a flash, everything clicked. "You're the abyssinian cat!" Yami cried, all of the sudden speech no longer eluded him. "What the hell is going on?"

The boy smiled "I am here to fulfill your desire." His right ear twitched "At first I thought the dreams would be enough." His gaze shifted to Yami's groin "But you never came. Not even once." His face fell and he looked up at Yami with hurt eyes "Was I no good?"

Yami's face burned as every memory of the dreams came back to him. He shook his head and stepped forward, grabbing the boy by the shoulder "What are you and what are you doing here!" he practically yelled as he shoved the boy onto the examination table. The boy's eyes went wide in surprise as he climbed on top of him "You will tell me right now." This all was too unreal. It could not possibly be real. The boy's cat ears folded back in submission and his eyes turned fearful. Yami's heart lurched in his chest and guilt immediately consumed him. He hadn't meant to scare the poor boy. A soft mew came from the boy below him. That sweet innocent face gazed up at him, pleading, and Yami was reminded of how in his dreams the boy had pleaded for his cum. Lust, pure and hot, surged through his blood. He gulped. The boy below him sniffed his expression changing from fear to one of coy triumph.

"Oh? I see."

At the glint in the boys eyes Yami moved off of him and stood just before the table. "Who are you? And what do you see exactly?"

The boy leaned up "My name is Yugi, and I _see_ everything." He smiled knowingly "And to answer your previous questions, I am a cat of course and I am here to grant your wish."

Yami's eyes narrowed at the words "A cat does not have a human form and they do not grant wishes like some genie."

Yugi waved a hand dismissively "I am no ordinary cat. I am a cat of Bast, the Egyptian cat goddess. And after seeing your kindness and devotion I have seen fit to grant your wish."

"… right." Yami dashed to the cupboard and opened it, looked around, and then began to look under the examination table.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the candid camera" His immediately stopped when Yugi hissed at him.

"I am not part of some ruse!" The warm amethyst eyes were now challenging and determined.

Yami glared at the boy and turned toward the door "Even if you are I am in no mood-" as he opened the door it was slammed shut. Yami grabbed the handle with both hands but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, I know exactly what kind of mood you're in. You think I can't smell your arousal?" Yami turned cautious eyes to Yugi and gulped. The boy laughed "You think I don't know everything about you by now." He hoped down from the table and sauntered over to the other man "I've listened and watched you over the past two weeks. You saved me from death and took care of me. You are both kind and courageous. Truly a rare specimen this day and age." Yugi's hands pressed against his black shirt as the boy leaned up on his tip toes, his mouth a breath away from Yami's. "I've seen what you desire. What you need. Let me give it to you." He pressed a brief tender kiss to his lips.

Yami gasped. His hands griped Yugi's upper arms as he pushed him away "I… Look. I don't-"

"You do." Yugi pushed forward, this time capturing Yami's lips in a longer and more heated kiss. Yami tried to protest, but in the end he griped Yugi tighter and moaned. When they parted Yugi whispered "I understand why you didn't come with all those dreams." His hand moved down to brush over the tent of his pants. Yami sucked in a strangled breath. "You want to take it. Demand it." Yugi dipped his head to Yami's chest and playfully licked a nipple through his shirt before he moved away. He went back to the examination table, and leaned against it. Yami was left to fall against the wall, gasping as he stared at Yugi in wonder. Yugi winked "No one is here. It can just be our little secret." His eyes flicked down to Yami's groin "Problem?"

Something inside Yami exploded. It was as if for quite a while there had been a sting inside him that had been slowly growing tighter and tighter until finally it just snapped. His gaze turned to that of a hungry animal. His eyes scanned Yugi's slim young body from head to foot. A sound of pure satisfaction came from him as he stood up straight and removed his lab coat, letting the white garment fall to the floor. He then took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His gaze locked with Yugi's, wine colored eyes meeting amethyst. Yugi's eyes darted to his chest. His tongue came out to lick his lips "Very nice." He whispered. Yami smirked as he stepped forward, leaving not even an inch of room between them.

"Tell me your mine." Yugi blinked at his words "Tell me you are mine this night to do with whatever I want."

A moments pause, then Yugi nodded "Yes, yours. Master." Nervous, Yugi ran his hand up and down Yami's right arm.

The soothing gesture started a tingling sensation to bloom in Yami. That was when he discovered his erection had a direct connection with any part of his body that Yugi touched. It twitched and stretched seemingly seeking out the source of stimulation, trying to direct the attention to itself. Yugi leaned up, studying the other man's reaction as he came in close. Encouraged by the smoldering expression in Yami's eyes, Yugi slowly touched his lips to the other man's open, waiting mouth.

The fear and embarrassment from earlier melted away, replaced with raw blinding need. He pushed Yugi back until he was laying on the table once more. Need to be held, need to be touched by someone who wanted to give pleasure as well as receive it. Yugi moaned against his mouth and wound his fingers through his hair. Yami broke the kiss long enough to mumble against Yugi's lips "First time?"

Yugi's mouth darted down to kiss Yami's jaw. "No."

Yami dove back in to capture Yugi's mouth. His tongue ran across his bottom lip. Yugi gasped, allowing Yami the entrance he sought. The gasp faded into a moan when Yami began to suck on Yugi's tongue. His hand traveled down the boys body to grasp and stroke his erection. Yugi groaned into their kiss at the touch of his fingers. The boy's reactions only furthered Yami's passion and need to have the boy under him and screaming. He leaned away, looking down at Yugi's arousal. He squeezed and stroked, his eyes glued to ever movement of the action. The heat and excitement radiating off Yugi made his toes actually curl. Fuck, it was sexy to be wanted. His own erection strained against his pants. "Mmm. You like that, kitten?" His breath feathered across Yugi's cheek. Yugi shivered and nodded. What was there not to like? 'Like' was way to mild a word. He bucked into Yami's hand, trying to show him how much he liked it.

Yami let go and abruptly stepped back. He grinned at Yugi and reached to unzip his pants. Yugi whimpered at the loss, but quickly recovered when Yami pulled them and his boxer briefs off. Yugi purred, his ears twitching rapidly. The man looked simply beautiful. Yami kicked his clothes to the side before he came back to Yugi, gripping the boy's hips.

Yami licked his way up Yugi's shaft and flicked his tongue over and around the pink head. It was smooth and hot. It felt nice against his lips. He took his time, running his lips up and down, licking, tasting, exploring. Finally he enveloped Yugi's prick in his hand and held it up for his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head then slid his mouth down. Now that really felt kind of neat on his tongue. He knew how damned good it had felt on the receiving end, and Yugi's taste was divine and heady.

"Holly shit!" Yugi cried out. Yami smiled around his erection. He glanced up into big, stunned violet eyes. Yami wet his lips and slid his mouth further down, sucking on the way up. Yugi's thighs tensed, so he did it again. The whole time he watched Yugi. Yugi's hands fisted at the sides of the table, his whole body stiff. If Yami didn't know better he'd have thought the smaller man was in pain. Yami went further down this time, completely to the base. "Oh, my god! Do that again!" Yami squelched the urge to laugh and did it again and again. Yugi's head started thrashing back and forth on the table, fingers white knuckled. He writhed and moaned, making Yami feel like a king. He could feel every moan Yugi made. He could hear Yugi's heartbeat, his rapid breathing. Yami became more and more aroused by the minute. Watching Yugi was so erotic that his groin began to ache. "M-master, I…I.. gonna come. I.." Yugi tried to warn him. Yami didn't relent, in fact he sucked harder. He wanted Yugi to come. He wanted to know what that angelic face looked like when his body exploded with pleasure. It didn't take long. Yugi arched his back and a ragged mewl tore from his lips as he spilled himself down Yami's throat.

The salty taste washed over Yami's tongue, surprising him. But he didn't stop. He continued to work Yugi's erection, taking all he had. When Yugi slid from his lips he swallowed and sighed deeply. Yugi lay on the table, twitching every now and then.

"Good?' Yami asked with a mischievous smirk. Yugi opened his mouth to form the word but none came. Yami chuckled before Yami easily pinned him in place with his long body. He grabbed both of his lovers wrists. He then pressed them both over Yugi's head. "My turn, kitten." Yami settled his body between Yugi's spread legs, covering the smaller man from hip to chest. He held himself up on one forearm to allow his partner just enough room to catch his breath. Gathering Yugi up, Yami slid one arm under Yugi's shoulders and used his other hand to grip the younger man's smooth jaw line. He trailed hot, wet kisses along Yugi's neck and up into his ear, where he nipped the tip.

A shiver racked through the body under his. Yami whispered into Yugi's ear "That's my kitten. Shake for me. Let me feel what I do to you. Share with me, little one." Yugi shivered at the command. Gripping the thin wrists tighter, Yami nipped Yugi's lower lip and let his vice rumble up from deep inside his chest, sultry and dark. "I'm going to do you so hard and so deep, you'll swear to god you can taste me." Yugi's insides quivered as he felt himself harden anew. Yami captured Yugi's mouth with his own and began ravishing it, biting the fullness of his swollen lips. He sucked Yugi's willing tongue into his own wet mouth to stoke it, then licked and bathed every millimeter of tender flesh on the inside of his mouth until Yugi's entire awareness was centered there. That was, until he felt a finger wipe off some of the release from his stomach and then a second later he felt Yami's broad head slick with a warm liquid push at his entrance.

"God, you're so beautiful. Every fuckable inch of you, kitten. Mine. Mine to have. Any way I want, any time I want." He gulped "I want to make you mine forever. Claim you. Let me claim you, Yugi. I want you to feel me inside of you. Every pulse of my cock, every spurt of juice, every hot drop of my load, just for you. Only for you."

Rolling his head from side to side, Yugi grunted out a jerky, lust filled series of barely understandable syllables. "Yes, please. Anything! Everything! Your's!" He was cut off as Yami kissed him once more. With one hard thrust Yami penetrated the tight ring of muscle, and with another he sheathed himself completely, his testicles pressed against Yugi's bottom. Yugi cried out and arched his body. He threw back his head; the intense burn of the sudden stretch painful, but eagerly embraced. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist, his hands braced on his broad, sweat-slicked shoulder. Held motionless while Yami slammed repeatedly into him, Yugi felt like Yami's heated palms were branding their imprint into his skin.

Yami clamped his fingers on Yugi's hip and worked himself in and out of the boy at a frenzied pace. Yugi's cries and mewls spurring him closer and closer to orgasm. He was so closed, and if how his muscles were straining were any indication it was going to be a cataclysmic climax. Wanting Yugi to crash over the edge with him Yami grabbed Yuig's erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Yugi's intricate sounds rose to a shriek and then died, frozen on his lips as his throat, his erection and his ass all spasmed. Creamy threads of viscous fluid erupted from him to coat his and Yami's abdomens. The overwhelming intensity left him weak, befuddled and plaint, only conscious now of the throbbing fullness stretched and pounding into his sensitive buttocks. Yami made one last thrust deep inside, slamming against Yugi's prostate. A strangled cry left him as his body convulsed. Fireworks tamed in comparison to the eruption his body was feeling. Yugi purred and rubbed his cheek against the side of Yami's head, feeling the hot flood of juices being blasted into him. He swore he could feel Yami's seed coating every inch of him.

As the paralyzing fever of blinding climax tapered off, Yami gasped in a needed breath and leaned back so that he and Yugi were looking into each others eyes. They both smiled tiredly and happily. A wave of calm like Yami had never felt before overcame him, and he realized that he only seemed to feel truly relaxed when he was around the cat. Yami's eyes darkened and he pressed his forehead against Yugi's "Stay with me."

Yugi blinked "What?"

"I said, stay with me." Yami repeated "I…I don't want you to go. Regardless whether you are a cat or a boy, you're the only thing that makes me fell… like I'm home. I don't want that feeling to go away." Yugi's cheeks turned a dark pink "You are a stray, are you not?" Yugi nodded "Then come live with me. You can even come to work with me and keep me from falling asleep." He winked jokingly.

Yugi was silent for a moment, as if contemplating his decision then he leaned up and kissed Yami. "If I live with you, what would I be to you?"

Yami paused, considering his words carefully. He knew what he felt, but if he said even one wrong word the boy would be gone and out of his life forever. So, Yami simply said what he felt "You would be my everything." A second of silence, then Yugi laughed and wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_The End_

**A/N: **Woohoo! Another one-shot bites the dust! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I don't know why, but I really like writing stories where either Yami or Yugi have kitty features. And you reviewers seem to like it too. Or maybe you just like my erotic writing? Whatever :3! Also, just because this is a one shot doesn't not mean I don't like getting reviews for it. **So please review!** I can also pretty much guaranty that eventually there will be artwork done for this fic, which I will post links to once its done. Until then, stay safe and don't get arrested! LOL!


End file.
